Cheaters
by kagaminesimulator
Summary: Gamblers, Swindlers, an Underground Casino. It's paradise for the immoral. Based off Trickery Casino. Hints of MikuxRin, eventual LenxRin
1. Prologue

**AN:**Unfinished. I wanted to post this and see if anyone was actually interested in something like this. It is a Rin/Len fanfiction, and when I wrote this I was thinking about Hitoshizuku-P's and Yama's song Trickery Casino. This will be BASED off of that. I wanted to gather opinions before I wrote the thing, because the last couple of things I wrote, well, I got discouraged and they discontinued. This is the setting. No actual plot is revealed, unless you really skim and read between the lines (I've got some lovely plot hidden in there if you can see it). Leave a review if you want to read more~.

- 茶色目鼠 (brown eyed nezumi)

* * *

><p><strong>Cheaters<strong>

The underground casino was a beautiful place, for greedy gamblers and swindlers. It was popular for the stalwarts to frequent the place, looking for money and success in the world. However much they did search, how much hope they had from the place, they had to understand that it was an underground casino – illegal, in short. Whatever they had planned by what little money they could actually earn here would never be legitimate. Because the place was littered with betrayal, distrust, and people who will take them for all their money and drive them out.

Yet, there are always winners that triumph over others. Where did the swindlers and the gamblers actually come from? And the bartenders? The regulars? The casino would have died without the constant flow of customers and people. They simply won the game in the casino – the game of life. They have betrayed, they have closed their hearts off, they have killed. That's the price of the casino. To surrender heart and soul to the place, and let it take them captive for the rest of their life. An outer façade may say otherwise – that they ruled the casino with their power. And in a sense, they did. They won – not without some underhanded deals, but that was gambling, wasn't it? It took years and years of skill to perfect the practice.

But not exactly. What they lead people to believe is different from what actually is true. They have their hearts and souls held captive by the casino. Whether they are aware of it or not is on them, but they cannot leave the grasps. Whatever they were in for, the money or the success, they cannot chose to leave the casino. Their ties keep them here. Soon they realize that it is death or service. And most people chose service.

But as one might expect, there are always exceptions to this rule. Some new-comers make their way to the top without getting so much as in trouble with others. They're usually kicked out by the experienced people in the casino, but there are some people that come to the casino and gain their success without the actual casino meddling with their odds.

However, they all have to remember.

Being immoral always ends in tragedy.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **So I finally finished this. Finally. I can't promise a happy ending, seeing as I write tragedies as a strong point, but I'll see what I can do to accommodate vanilla lovers. Seeing as I am one myself. Anyways, I hope you guys are all satisfied and that I haven't disappointed you with the long wait. I would also love to say thank you to the one who beta'd this chapter _Captain Mockingjay_. She's amazing and a great writer at that. All that aside, please enjoy the chapter and I hope you review! Just press that blue button on the bottom and you'll be good to go. I promise I read (and stalk) all comments, even if I don't reply. Critique is begged for and flames are not wished for.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any content recognizable in my writing. They all go to their rightful owners. Please don't sue me.

* * *

><p>Why exactly was it that he was here again? Right, the money. The pay was the best thing in a fifty mile radius, and unless he wanted to work scrubbing floors or some equally appalling job, this was the only pay in a fifty mile radius. The blond growled, snuffing out his cigarette in the nearby ashtray. He had to be the lucky one in the family – the one born with the natural gene for gambling. Not that he really enjoyed the game – far from it. But what choice did he exactly have? He was out of money, and out of options. The human mind could only take so much abuse from its owner until it either upped and died, or forced that owner to take some action.<p>

Somehow, his supply had been sucked dry – again. He had always learned to spend with limitation, and since his winnings were often high, he couldn't figure out how he had lost so much money in such little time. Either he was getting drunk more often than he thought and blowing the money that way, or it was someone else interfering. And he wasn't exactly the type to get smashed off cheap alcohol.

In short, Kagamine Len was not amused.

And he had yet to find the little perpetrator to this crime, although he had dozens of suspicions. Ah, well he couldn't do anything about it now. What's the use, now that the money was gone? He had never been one to put effort into his work, not once did he have to lift a finger and really _try._ Why should he start now? Living wasn't hard, as long as there was food in your stomach and air to breathe. And those two things were relatively easy to provide for. Giving that he had money, which he was at a drastic shortage of right now.

"Damn this." He didn't need this now. A game of roulette and he'd be able to pay for the week's groceries. But what he really couldn't tolerate in this crap casino was the people. They were all corrupt in some way-not that Len was saying he himself wasn't corrupt-but the level these people were at was unbelievable. And then there were those casino goers that _looked_ like regular people, but they were really just puppets, their strings pulled by an invisible master somewhere in the background. He feared that if he stayed long enough, this underground casino would be able to wrap its hateful influential claws around him as well. And there was no way that was happening to him.

"Kamui-san, what do you want?" The purple-haired dealer was inching ever closer to the blond, no doubt trying to coerce him to play another round of craps. No going to happen today – he wasn't up for the game right now. Sure, he had better chances of winning money through craps, but with roulette, there was a higher payout. And he was hoping that his natural talent for this disgusting gambling skill would help him out today.

"Nothing. Just wondering if you would play another game with us today, Kagamine-san. But it doesn't look like you're too interested. I'll ask another person, then." Len sighed. Today was for the money. Tomorrow, perhaps, he would indulge a bit and have fun. Craps was fairly easy. And Gakupo could certainly use the company. Although the man was a bit of an annoyance, he could understand that he was only there for his family. He hated the casino as much as Len did, and the conversations they had consisted of how the man would gush over his wife and two kids. Another unfortunate case of how the casino ruined lives.

Even though he had originally intended to keep a low profile when moving to the area, it seemed to be impossible to do unless you lost often or planned to leave soon. If you won too much, like some, there were always whispers of controversy and how the casino favored some among others. Otherwise, if you did well, you were one of the golden boys. Kagamine Len was no exception. Being one of the best gamblers in the building, and a guaranteed person not to be caught up in scandal and greed as many gamblers did, he had quite a reputation. Surely, he should have kept low key; it would save him the trouble of being noticed and perhaps singled out. And the number of enemies he was sporting was climbing ever higher…

But it was much too late now. Len had never really been much of a thinker – or a planner. He had always left that to other people – people that he didn't know or remember anymore. So he was a rather impulsive individual, with no one to keep him in check and keep him from wandering about aimlessly, doing whatever he pleased, however he pleased. He lit another cigarette, nonchalantly looking for the emptiest roulette table. It was a rather popular game, and the eighteen year old would rather not deal with the idiocy of gamblers twice his age. Sure, he had to fudge his age a bit a few years back so he could gamble, but who didn't?

But there was one table, and looking at the one woman seated there, he could tell why. A complete menace, she was, despite her angelic looks and charming smile. Len had never played against her, but word got around about how she could squeeze money from just about anyone playing roulette. Well, he was bored today, so why not get a chance to entertain the young lady? She had a rather beautiful head of teal hair, and what harm could she be? He had luck on his side.

"Mind if I join your lovely game, Hatsune-sama?" Okay, he admitted it. He admired her. And it seemed to flatter her, for she blushed and motioned for him to sit. She was being a bit bashful for the menacing lady of roulette. Maybe those rumors weren't true, and those guys had just been an easy game for her. On the other hand, she could just be acting. She had a reputation for that too.

"Of course… Kagamine-san." Even though the two never met, both of them seemed well-versed on their opponent. Very well, that meant he didn't have to deal with the formalities. Few minutes past, and the table was virtually silent, no one daring to come to the table with two of the most skilled roulette players. "Shall we begin, then, if no one is to join?"

"Sure. Give me your worst." The dealer began to spin the wheel, the both of them taking bets. "How about we go easy on each other, Miku-san? A round of even or odd?" One of the easiest ways to win roulette was to take an outside bet, as opposed to taking an inside bet. The probabilities were higher, and that meant it was a lesser payout, but it was generally safer to gamble as such. Now, if he were feeling up for the risk, and had a bit more than the clothes on his back and the free cigarette in his mouth, he'd have wagered an inside bet. He only had a few chips left in his pocket as well, and if he lost this, he wouldn't be able to get any food. But then again…he was up against the great Hatsune Miku.

"It'll seem like you're backing out now, Len-kun." How disrespectful of her… only a select few he allowed to call him with such a pet name. Perhaps he would have to teach her a lesson a bit earlier than he thought.

"Why, would you like to up the ante? A straight-up bet, perhaps?" The devilish woman smirked, nodding her head slightly with agreement. _So she likes it risky, does she?_ They placed their corresponding bets, Len taking the time to note how incredibly risky this was. _Up against the greatest roulette player in the casino, and I know this isn't going to go well._ He backtracked – what could have possibly driven him to do this? Yes, he had thought sheer luck would be on his side, but he had been betting on a better chance than this. No – why in the world had he suggested a straight-up bet in the first place? Maybe seeing that his pet name was being stained by those undeserving lips…

_Only she's allowed to call me that, you bitch._

He had reacted rashly, and it was inevitable that he'd lose. With only a few chips in his pocket, there probably wouldn't be enough to wager to satisfy the tealette. But, no one had dared approach her but him. She must have been getting desperate – with her reputation and human nature in play. So any gamble is a good gamble for her, Len would assume. He placed the only chips he had on his bet, and she corresponded, smirking at his choice.

There was no doubt on his mind that something was fueling her confidence. She was as sweet as pie to him, if not a bit degrading with her language. And she looked so sure of herself. It was as though she knew the future and knew that she would take all his winnings and leave him as poor as dirt. However, he kept up his false confidence, as he couldn't let her think that he was faltering. His pride wouldn't let him, anyhow.

"No more bets."

This was his last chip. It was a high number of money, really. And it was all he had. Should he win, he'd get double that – and win his groceries for the week. Should he lose, well, he could say goodbye to gambling, since he's have no money to gamble. That would mean he would have to resort to ungodly things, like begging on the streets, or working in a low paying job, or worse. He couldn't – no, he _wouldn't – _be reduced to such things. The roulette wheel was still spinning at its high speed, showing no sign of stopping. Honestly, the anticipation was killing him. He was honestly doubting himself now. He hated this part of gambling, that tinge of nervous excitement that settled in his stomach as he waited for his impending verdict.

Maybe the blond Kagamine wasn't cut out for gambling. Usually with gamblers, they get addicted to the feeling, but then again, he wasn't actually here for the fun of it, now was he? He stared at the wheel, obviously nervous.

"Are you relying on D'Alembert's principle? Oh, don't you think that's a bit… boring?" All bets were off, there was no turning back. What use was there for her to keep up her façade? She was smirking, looking towards Len as though he were stupid for engaging in the game with her. And he had thought to keep the lonely woman company. Mentioning this – maybe the game was rigged. She certainly hadn't hesitated when she chose her number. And her sweet smiled held a secret in it, he was sure. Why hadn't he prepared for this? How stupid could he get?

The wheel was starting to slow down. Slower and slower… until it completely stopped. The ball rolled… onto the number thirty-six.

The number he picked.

For a moment, the tealette he was competing with held a stony glare at him, but only for a moment. The next, she was too busy congratulating him on his win.

"Congrats, Len-kun." That cursed nickname.

"Don't call me that, Hatsune-sama. And I'm pleased to have won. We should go another round." But the tealette backed away.

"No, I'm quite alright. Gambling's just a pastime, I don't need the money. Unlike some people." Len knew that it was a direct insult, but he shrugged it off, high on his win. He beat her. _He beat her._ That was a good enough feel to go off on for the time being. It was sort of like euphoria.

"You sure? Backing away so quickly?" Her gaze turned steely and he could have sworn she was snarling at him. Well, wasn't she an aggressive girl? He could work with that – if only she weren't such a deceiving woman.

He gathered his winnings and left, satisfied. He could buy food – hell, since he gambled that much and won that much, he could buy himself a round of drinks – if he were a drinker. He would make sure to make his winnings last this time. There was no need for a repeat performance today – he had enough stress without the casino. He just needed to live – although he wasn't sure how he was exactly beneficial to the world.

It wasn't until after, when he was about to fall asleep, that he revisited the casino and his risky gamble. It was then, that he noticed a blonde watching the correspondence. And when he did fall asleep, he dreamt of her, trying to catch a close glimpse…but she always disappeared before he was able to.


	3. Chapter 2

There is a room within this casino that few know of, and even fewer choose to enter. Whispers of what the room contained were more of less inaccurate. Few said that treasure existed there. A more accurate couple guessed it was a room to be feared, as most people who enter never come out unchanged (there were few exceptions, of course, but there always are). And a select couple said nothing, for upon entering they had been sworn to secrecy. And if that did happen, there were other more efficient ways to ensure the secret never got out.

The concept of this room was simple - to invoke curiosity, yet never provide them with the information. It was sort of their way of torturing those who knew of it - to exert the last of their power by shoving it in their faces. Usually those who knew of it were too curious, too hungry for knowledge. That is why it stands there. The untouchable room, they say. A room no one enters.

Only that's not true. a woman enters in and out of it with ease - out of sight and out of mind. She simple does not exist for half of the casino population. And those who do know her only know of her, and do not know of her appearance. She takes caution of these matters, for if she wanted to inspect _her _casino, she could not have people in her way, asking questions and putting on a front to impress her.

There are only two people that could possibly recognize her. One that pledges unquestionable loyalty to her (in a sense, anyways. She was much more a friend than a subordinate), and the other who had probably already forgotten about her. Body guards were over-rated for her. Who needed them when she could defend and take care of herself? Plus, they cost so much money and could never truly be trusted. And she found they limited her freedom to walk about the casino as a gambler, or to work in any of the various games.

That was the case today. In all honesty, she just wanted to observe. There had been an impossible amount of strings pulled today, all just to rig an already rigged roulette wheel. A bit of cash exchanged between hands and a whisper of a certain number was all it took. She could have very well said she owned the place and have done without the cash exchanged, but that would reveal her identity to undesirables.

A certain tealette was not amused by her actions. So when she went back to her special little room, it was no surprise that a certain roulette player followed her there.

"Rin-sama." The girl who followed her in bowed. It was hard for the younger girl to hold back her grimace at the formality. Was their relationship really this... distant?

"Miku." Rin looked at her quizzically. "How many times do I have to say that I am not your superior!?"

"But Rin-sa-" She corrected herself when the blond sent her a glare. "Rin-chan. What was that stunt you pulled?"

"Miku-nee, are you sad that you lost? But it was such a necessary step - he has to win." It was the twin-tailed girl's turn to send a stern look at Rin. She had too much childish glee in this sort of thing, it was almost impossible. "He has to be build up high before he falls, or his spirit won't be completely crushed."

These things were necessary for the casino, on occasion there would be slow spots when the casino wasn't gaining as much money as it should. Giving someone a winning streak boosts their confidence, all the way up until they decide to bet all their precious money - and that was how the casino funded itself. "But Miku-nee, I was thinking that we don't do it - after all, a casino needs a beacon of light. Top inspire others that they too could win as much money and climb up in the social latter. Not to mention, earn more money. Though - they wouldn't be able to do that so easily."

"What makes this boy so special?" Was that a hint of jealousy? Rin could not tell, despite being pleased with herself for being able to elicit a response out of Miku as such.

"He might remember me." Even if she was this owner of the illustrious casino, Rin's eyes sparkled. She was just thinking, maybe, just maybe... After all these years. Yet when she had gone out earlier, to see him and confirm it for herself, obviously he had not seen her. Then again, he had been concentrating on the game, and it would have been absolutely horrid if she had broken his concentration. Sure, he would have won, but the psychology in this wouldn't quite fit as she would like it. At the same time, if he had really remembered, wouldn't he have known just as immediately as she had? For years she did not even give him a passing though, but when the blurry face appeared on the security cameras, recognition was almost immediate. "But he doesn't, does he?"

Even as she said this, the words fell heavy on her heart. There was that flickering hope, even though she was more than certain that he did not remember. After all, he had gone through all of that... and she had never been quick a significant person. It was of her own doing that... he wasn't supposed to remember her.

Rin supposed that maybe this was for the best. He had always been the innocent one of the family, despite his own beliefs. It was better that he not know about the family business. Yet she found herself missing him more and more, and craving the comfort that he once brought her. She had Miku now, though. Sure, it wasn't the same, but she gave her familiarity and comfort she wasn't sure she would have when her parents told her that she was the one who would be inheriting this business. The business was a lonely one, they had said. A path that would have to be trodden on alone.

Of course, they told her this when she was only five or six years old. And it just so happened to stick in her mind. The prospect of living a life in loneliness wasn't the most appealing thing to be told at such a young age, when touch and company was longed for so. She begged and pleaded. Someone else could do it in her stead! They... they had to. She couldn't do it, it just wasn't possible. How was she supposed to survive like that? Miku... if she couldn't have him, she needed Miku.

"I honestly don't know what you're thinking, doing this. To yourself." Miku was right. Rin hadn't thought it out through very much. She could see that, and she still couldn't help herself. Miku... Miku didn't even comment on Len. It had been so long ago when Len had left. "Oh... was that him?"

"Miku-nee." _Miku-nee. Miku-nee. _"Thank you. For being here, that's all."

She wondered who was more important. Miku-nee or Len-kun. But... who was in front of her now? And who... who was the one that she had banished from her side?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I couldn't resist adding MikuRin I'm so so so sorry even though it's barely there I just... I ship it too. Can you please find it in your heart to forgive me? Also I'm still very, very sorry I haven't updated it I swear I've had this in the doc manager I just... didn't finish until now. Sorry it's kind of short, but there really wasn't much to add.


End file.
